


JongKey One-Shots

by 2009TheYearOfUs



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2009TheYearOfUs/pseuds/2009TheYearOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of JongKey one-shots~</p>
            </blockquote>





	JongKey One-Shots

**01) Angst**

> Seeing Kibum’s smile made Jonghyun’s heart flutter at a hundred miles-per-hour, but unfortunately, it was not through his own cheesy jokes. Watching a foreign actress named Arisa steal his heart through the TV broadcast of the programme ‘We Got Married’, tore him to pieces. 
> 
> _That should be me, holding your hand._

**02) AU**

> ‘I thought we could study for the Potions test tomorrow?’ A familiar voice echoed behind Jonghyun in the silent library spread around him.
> 
> He turns to find his best pal, Kibum, weighed down by ‘Advanced Potion Making’ and several other volumes.
> 
> ‘It’s only on Amortentia though Kibum? What are all the other books for?’ Jonghyun queried, losing interest in the book by his side.
> 
> ‘Jonghyun! You’ve failed all other tests so far, what makes you think this would be any different? You have a lot to catch up on!’

**03) Crack**

> ‘You stole my Superman cape!’ Kibum accused Jonghyun harshly while hovering above him, smoke cloaking them from the jet packs fastened to his back.
> 
> ‘How else am I meant to ride into battle then?’ Jonghyun eyes up and hugs the nearby tree, with which he has fastened the tri-colour cape around securely.

**04) Future Fic**

> ‘What’s up?’ A rather confident Jonghyun plonked himself down in the chair at the desk directly situated in front of Kibum’s spot at the back of class.
> 
> Kibum’s head snapped up from its resting spot, buried in between his arms.
> 
> ‘I had an argument with my mum…’ Kibum trailed off, showing no interest in continuing the conversation.
> 
> He looked emotionally drained, his face so pale and his eyes greyed, usually so full with colour and life.

**05) First Time**

> Toddler Kibum was absolutely petrified to visit the dentist for the first time. Having heard his elder sister complaining of the blazing light that shone on her face and the pokey sticks they stuck in her mouth, that was enough for Kibum to cry.
> 
> ‘Kibum, don’t cry.’ His friend Jonghyun begged, offering his neatly folded, pristine white handkerchief. Jonghyun threw his arms round the younger, patting his back and hushing him.

**06) Fluff**

> Enjoying the pleasant walk home from school, Kibum swung his arms happily as he took in the beautiful scenery that passed by.
> 
> ‘Heya~’ Jonghyun snuck up from behind and slipped his hand securely into Kibum’s. 
> 
> ‘H-hey!’ Kibum stuttered, feeling his cheeks burning up as Jonghyun interlocked their fingers.

**07) Humour**

> ‘You lost the bet, so it’s only fair~’ Kibum teased Jonghyun as he dragged him across the street towards the hairdressers salon. Jonghyun groaned. _What a mistake._
> 
> ‘Good afternoon. Do you have an appointment?’ The receptionist chimed.
> 
> ‘My friend here is booked in to have his hair dyed at 3:50?’ Kibum gave a mischievous grin directed towards Jonghyun.
> 
> ‘Ok… and sir? Which colour shall we prepare for you?’ The young women gave a concerned look towards Jonghyun, hoping to fish him from the sticky situation.
> 
> ‘Brune-’
> 
> ‘PINK!’ Kibum cut Jonghyun off before he could pass another syllable.

**08) Hurt/Comfort**

> ‘Hey, hey don’t be so silly!’ Jonghyun dabbed at Kibum’s face frantically as his salty tears poured free. ‘It’s not the end of the world, Bummie. You’ll get into another university.’ Jonghyun tried his best to comfort his best friend, ending up with him promising taking him to dinner the following night and buying him an over sized teddy bear.

**09) Smut**  

> Kibum’s breathing quickened as Jonghyun kissed all along his collarbone and neck, lightly biting down and tugging on the sensitive areas of skin as he was pushed and flattened against the back wall.

~~_That’s as far as it gets._ ~~

**10) UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)**

> It only took seeing Kibum out of breathe and sweaty from being punished with a lap around the school field during P.E for Jonghyun to quickly excuse himself to zoom to the toilet. 
> 
> The lesson goes so quickly that no one notices just how long Jonghyun had been gone.


End file.
